


Код двести

by AgniRo, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Endor, WTF Kombat 2021, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Костёр на Эндоре прогорел, но Люк ждал до последнего. И дождался.Кого?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Код двести

Из подлеска тянуло холодом. В темноте потрескивало и стрекотало, издалека доносился запах дыма, жареного мяса и нагретого металла. Друзья — или знакомые? — наверное, всё же, друзья, — веселились.

Люк плотнее закутался в плащ — тот самый, с памятного визита на Татуин, тёплый, уютно-коричневый. Кострище остывало по краям — неохотно. Будто сопротивлялось.

Вдалеке рассмеялись, зазвенели бутылки. Люк поёжился. Спасибо сестре — хватило одного взгляда, чтобы она выпинала с поляны Хана, который последним тормошил и тянул «праздновать». Праздновать — гибель отца? Гибель страха и ужаса всея Галактики можно отмечать, но Люк не мог.

Не получалось.

Тем более отец так и не пришёл. Пустота вокруг — след знакомого отпечатка Йоды и Кеноби в Силе — и ничего от той лохматой голограммы с картинки времён Войны клонов. От кострища тянуло гарью, Сила молчала.

Люк ждал.

Сначала он слушал ночь, с растущим отчаянием ощупывая джунгли дальше и дальше, — но ничего, кроме суетящихся разумных и мелкой живности, не находил. Этого не могло быть. Отец... не мог его бросить так. Неужели спасение сына отняло все силы, и он не сумел воплотиться в Силе, как другие одарённые?

Горло сдавило. Люк с трудом сглотнул. По сути, чего он хочет? Снова чего-то требует от отца? То на Светлую сторону перейти, то от Императора спасти... А сам ничего не сделал. Люк дёрнулся. Протянул руку к остывающим углям, подержал, впитывая жар.

Может, он сотворил что-то не то с погребальным костром? Но Кеноби просто растворился в Силе безо всякого погребения. Люк в смятении ощупал лес ещё раз — ничего.

Никого.

Один — как всегда. Ведь даже Лея...

С неба донёсся гул. Через миг Люк осознал, что слышит его в Силе — и больше нигде. Чёрная тень небольшого корабля рухнула сверху, только согнулись макушки деревьев. Прорезался рокот двигателей — на грани слышимости — и стих. Люк вскочил, хватаясь за бластер. Выругался, и сейбер влетел в другую руку.

Горбатый корабль сел ювелирно на край поляны, не задев кострище. С шипением откинулся трап. Люк выматерился вслух.

— Мир, — раздался низкий голос. Человек в мандалорской броне спустился с поднятыми руками. — У меня здесь задание.

— Какое? — Этот отпечаток в Силе он помнил. Люк сам не заметил, как сместился в сторону, перекрывая путь к кострищу. А не к тропинке, ведущей в лагерь повстанцев. М-да... Но он же успеет, если что.

— Похороны имперского офицера.

Рефлексы сработали сами — гудение сейбера разрезало ночь.

Фетт остановился в паре шагов от Люка. Он держал руки на виду.

— Я не хочу нападать, — сообщил он. — Империя всегда забирает своих погибших и доставляет родственникам. По возможности. Сейчас я — такая возможность.

В ушах зашумело, как после крепкой выпивки.

— Это мой отец, — сквозь зубы процедил Люк. — Ты никуда его не заберёшь.

— На Татуин, — сказал Фетт.

— Что?

— Он приказал. Есть координаты для могилы. Не горю желанием туда вернуться, но заказ есть заказ.

— И что, выгодный заказ? — вырвалось у Люка.

Фетт опустил руки.

— Неплохой. Дай мне пройти.

Люк нерешительно опустил сейбер. Сияние зелёного клинка резало глаз в ночи.

— Костёр ещё тлеет, — предупредил он.

Фетт шагнул вперёд. Кровь застучала в ушах. Люк вскинул клинок.

— Я лечу с тобой.

— Заплатишь как за рейсовый перелёт, — отрезал Фетт. И, больше не обращая внимания на активированный сейбер, опустился на колени прямо в красноватые угли. Откуда-то извлёк небольшой контейнер, и тот увеличился в габаритах.

Как зачарованный, Люк смотрел на чужие руки в броне, которые собирали останки вместе с углями, маску... Он отвернулся. Его замутило. Он погасил клинок и шагнул ближе — помочь.

— Назад! — рявкнул Фетт так, что Люк замер. Но не успел возразить, как тот продолжил: — Это мой заказ. Ты — пассажир. Не мешаешь. Или остаёшься здесь. Ясно?

Похоже, никакого опасения одарённые у Фетта не вызывали. Хотя если он выполнял задания отца...

— Ясно, — выдавил Люк.

Фетт собрал всё — даже пепел. Остался выжженный чёрный круг. Люк обошёл его по дуге, сам не зная почему, и устроился в единственной каюте рядом с контейнером. Просто сел на пол и закрыл глаза — если Фетт отвезёт его на секретную имперскую базу, такова воля Силы, или как там Йода говорил.

Больше он отца не оставит, ни в каком виде. В конце концов, он только за ним и шёл. Сначала — мстить, потом спасать. А тот, как видно, тоже. И личное кладбище в процессе пополнилось. У обоих. Что теперь?

Люк выудил отобранный у Леи датапад и набрал: «Хот». Он перебирал косвенные запросы, пока не добился результата: ни одного трупа в имперской форме после сражения с Альянсом не осталось. Мародёрам не досталось ничего с «той стороны».

Корабль слегка тряхнуло, и связь с голонетом пропала. Люк прикрыл веки, очищая разум: не думать.

Он проснулся, когда его грубо отпихнули. Что-то острое врезалось в щёку. Люк подскочил: он спал в обнимку с контейнером.

— Можешь тут подождать, — буркнул Фетт. Подхватил контейнер и загрохотал по трапу.

Снаружи тянуло остывающим песком и горьковатым запахом: Татуин. В самом деле. Люк выбежал следом, плюнув на предосторожности. И здесь снаружи царила ночь.

— Что это?

Корабельный прожектор выбелил низкие барханы. В широком конусе света бугрилось что-то — смутно знакомое. Фетт деловито опустил контейнер в глубокую квадратную яму. Молча.

Люк щурился на окрестности, пока не обозвал себя идиотом и не потянулся к Силе. Смерть. Давняя смерть, боль, ярость и страх... Резня. Тускены. Он вздрогнул всем телом и отшатнулся.

Фетт невозмутимо забросал контейнер песком, а потом уложил сверху вырезанные пласты песчаника. Отошёл на пару шагов и ударил плазмой — с локтя. Песок потёк, глянцево засверкал в белёсом свете: квадрат шире ямы раза в два.

Люк сглотнул.

— Почему здесь? — спросил он.

— Координаты, — равнодушно отозвался Фетт. — Я закончил.

И протянул ладонь.

— Кредиты за перелёт.

Как во сне, Люк пошарил в кошельке на поясе и просто выгреб, что под руку попалось. Фетт забрал предложенное, хмыкнул и пошёл к кораблю. Люк вяло подумал, что надо остановить его. Попросить, чтобы хоть до города докинул.

Ночь ждала за конусом света. Люк не мог уйти.

— Эй, — окликнули сзади.

Он машинально обернулся и поймал на лету пластиковый пакет. НЗ?

— Подарок от фирмы, сын генерала Скайуокера, — бросил Фетт.

Трап начал подниматься. Прожектор потух — и рухнул мрак. Люк ослеп на миг, и на сетчатке отпечаталась фигура на фоне квадрата света: рука вскинута, будто в салюте.

Люк проморгался, но трап закрылся. Полыхнули дюзы, жаром пахнуло в лицо. Горбатый корабль стартовал вертикально. Люк зачем-то схватился за полы плаща.

Прошла минута или больше... Кругом царила тишина — живая, знакомая с детства. Опасная. Пустыня дышала. Люк двинулся вперёд. Под ногами легонько захрустело. Он сделал ещё шаг и опустился на колени, завернулся в плащ. Спёкшийся песок холодил пальцы — гладкий, бесстрастный.

Под ним молчали. И над ним. Или за спиной? Люк вздрогнул, осознавая. Вскинулся и завертел головой. Мысленно выругался, потянулся в Силе.

— Отец!

— Сын.

Голос, как рокот двигателей — низкий, тяжёлый... бесплотный. Везде и нигде. Люк беспомощно зажмурился.

— Отец, я всё сделал не так. Снова. Там был твой флагман?

Сила уплотнилась вокруг, и Люк узнал её окончательно: ледяную, могучую и родную. Хотелось завернуться в неё и ничего не видеть, стереть всё... Чтобы начать сначала.

Татуин.

Перед веками что-то сверкнуло. Люк рефлекторно распахнул глаза: в темноте светилась голограмма. Или нет? Она ощущалась в Силе. Карта каньона и координаты точки.

— Что это?

— На десять часов, — сообщил низкий голос. — Пять минут ходу.

Люк бездумно поднялся.

— А если ловушка? — поинтересовался голос. — Если я — ловушка?

И Люк рассмеялся — негромко и горько, как не смеялся никогда.

— Никто не вернулся на Хот за телами повстанцев, отец.

Он слушал Силу, следуя за мигающей точкой. Где-то возилось мелкое ночное зверьё. Они будто обходили по кругу некую зону, и Люк не собирался спрашивать почему.

В полутьме обветренная скала не отличалась ничем от гряды таких же. Люк смахнул песок в указанном месте, у самой земли. Приложил ладонь так и эдак, и вдруг скала задрожала. Люк выпрямился. Тонкий луч сканера вспыхнул зеленью, брызнул в глаза.

— С-ситх, — отшатнулся Люк.

В тенях хмыкнули. В скале прорезался проём. Люк шагнул внутрь, и он сомкнулся. В кромешной тьме активировались сканеры — снова.

— Ты параноик, отец.

— Не могу похвастаться, что зато долгожитель, — сказал голос. — Но всё могло закончиться гораздо раньше. Много раз.

Люк до боли сжал кулаки. Скала загудела и наконец-то выпустила его — или впустила — сквозь двойную шлюзовую камеру. Под потолком загорелся аварийный свет. Ожили экраны по периметру, а в центре — голографический стол.

— Отец, это... — выдохнул Люк.

— Жилой блок справа, — подсказал голос. — В освежитель, потом еда, а потом расскажешь, какие у тебя планы.

Люк приложил ладонь к пластине на краю стола. Он видел, как Мон активировала такую штуку в командном центре Альянса.

— Принято, — механически сообщили из-под потолка. — Расконсервация. Введите коды для доступа к базе флота.

— Т-твою мать, — пробормотал Люк.

И охнул, когда ему прилетело пониже спины — не больно, но обидно. Он врезался в столешницу и отскочил.

— Отец!

— Следи за языком, сын, — мрачно велел голос. — Что я сказал насчёт жилого блока?

И Люк вдруг согрелся весь — от кончиков пальцев до макушки.

— Иду, папа, — ухмыльнулся он.

Оторваться от таких интересных штук было почти невозможно, но Люк себя заставил. Потому что комбез, в котором он ещё на Звезду Смерти пришёл, кажется, прирос к коже. Он сбросил пропылённый плащ на пол, стянул перчатку и посмотрел задумчиво на вторую — протез.

— Отец?

— Я здесь.

— Там всё-таки был твой флагман? Который... в Звезду.

— Да.

Люк медленно сжал ладонь, подспудно ожидая услышать скрип или что-то вроде.

— Это война, отец.

— Да.

— Я в Академию хотел. Как Биггс. Теперь даже Инженерный не светит.

— Заочно.

— А? — Люк от удивления обернулся. Выдохнул, никого не увидев в сумраке, потёр переносицу.

В тенях вздохнули.

— Заочно, сын. В Инженерный. Хоть из Неизведанных регионов. Главное, практику найти.

Люк снова потёр лоб. Поморщился, разглядев на перчатке пыльный след.

— Над Эндором официально нет кораблей Альянса, — проговорил он. — Лея с ребятами улетит завтра.

В тенях молчали заинтересованно.

Люк собрался с духом и спросил:

— Кто-то вернётся? За теми, кто с флагмана и... Вообще.

— Кто-то — безусловно. Но в целом — нет. Опасно.

— Ясно.

Люк содрал с себя комбинезон, бросил в чистку и юркнул в освежитель. Выскочил бодрый, смутно пожалев об отсутствии водяного душа и тут же посмеявшись над собой: избаловался. Когда успел?

Он натянул найденную в стенном шкафу форму без знаков отличия. Разогрел паёк, аккуратно съел всё до последнего кусочка и только тогда попросил, глядя на тусклый свет экранов:

— Мне бы корабль. Грузовой. С системой постановки помех и подавления радаров. И гравилучом. А?

— Код двести, — отозвалась темнота.

В Силе растеклось одобрение — едва заметное, но Люку хватило.

— Что потом, отец? — спросил он, считывая координаты.

Темнота не ответила.

Люк ввёл цифры и нырнул в открывшийся проход. Там блестел плоскостями спидер. До подземного ангара с кораблём оказалось два часа лёта. Интересно, а ИЗР здесь нигде не припасён? В Силе отразилось что-то нечитаемое, и Люк решил не уточнять. Он пристегнул на пояс брикет с НЗ, выданный Феттом, — пригодится. Накинул плащ и вывел спидер в ночь.

Пыльный ветер ударил в лицо.

— Люк.

— Да, отец.

— Потом — что захочешь.

Люк крепче перехватил штурвал.

Барханы шептались вокруг, а позади, где остался оплавленный квадрат песка, больше не разило болью — только Тьмой. Спокойной и безжалостной, как пустыня, Тьмой. Той, с которой всё начиналось.


End file.
